New Love
by S0UNDxS0UL
Summary: WARNING Hardcore Yaoi, Lemon. Not meant for those under 13. If you don't like Boy x Boy, why are you still reading this label? Featuring Haruka x Makoto This may or not be my first time writing a serious fanfic, so please be gentle. *UPDATE* This is going to be a three part story, I've just posted the second part. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)
1. Two Doves

"Haru, get out of the tub, we'r going to be late for practice again!

_Oh Makoto, your voice... why do you do this to me?_

Haru thought to himself. For the last month, ever since he watched Makoto swim the relay, Haru couldn't go a second without thinking about him. He'd been having Erotic Dreams about another man. The way his green eyes sparkled when he talked to him. His beautifully shaped body, his brown hair glistening in the water. Haru loved every little thing. Just hearing Makoto's voice gave Haru the chills. He could already feel himself getting excited. Uh oh... not now. He knew they had practice today, but... Makoto. Haru couldn't help it, he was becoming extremely uncomfortable in his tight swimsuit. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and lower body. He had the unavoidable urge to be touched. To touch himself. He tried to fight it, but... Makoto. He slowly reached into his swimsuit, and pulled out the throbbing problem he'd been pained with. He began slowly stroking himself under the water, making sure to bite his lip to hold back any noise. The water always felt so good to him, and at times like this the feeling was drastically increased.

"Haru? Are you okay? I'm coming in." Makoto called through the door.

_No, please, don't..._

"M-makoto? Don-" Haru weakly tried to protest, but Makoto burst into the room.

"Haru, as much as I love seeing you in the tub, we need to go to practice."

_"Wh-what does he mean by that?! He- he likes seeing me... naked?! _

"D-Don't get any funny ideas about that Haru, I was just... Anyway we need to get out of here, so could you hurry up?" Makoto was blushing. He tried to hide it, but Haru noticed everything Makoto did.

"Makoto, come here," Haru insisted. Makoto took a few steps closer to the tub, making sure to avoid eye contact. He didn't want Haru to think he was... checking him out.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now..." Please don't hate me, Makoto. Haru could barely get the words out, his whole body shook with fear.

"I- I think I love you, Makoto."

Makoto's eyes lit up and his face became a deep red. He looked away and stared at the floor, his eyes shaking, the blood pumping his heart faster and faster.

"If you don't... If you don't feel the same, I understand Makoto. If you want to stop seeing me, as a friend, I get it." Makoto whipped his head back around, his eyes wide.

"N-No! That's... That's not what I want... Haru I...

_Bdmp, Bdmp, Bdmp_

"I... I love you too!"

Haru couldn't believe it. This was far too good to be true. Haru could feel his problem increasing, and he tried to satisfy it faster. With his guard down, he accidently let out a soft moan.

"Gahh..."

Makoto could feel his body heating up, and fast. He looked at Haru, studied his body. Thought about how much he wanted to touch it. The water looked so... fun.

"Haru..." Makoto said softly, his eyes clouded with a haze of lust. He removed his shirt, and started unbuttoning his pants.

_Woah woah woah, what... what's going to happen to me. Oh god, his chest, it's so... No no, don't do this to yourself, I'm sure he's not- oh god, he's unbuttoning his pants! What do I do, oh god this is making me so ha- No. What am I thinking!? Get a hold of yourself. Stop him._

These were all the things Haru was thinking, but all that came out was a yelp. Makoto stood over Haru, naked. He looked down at Haru, and stared intently at every square inch. He went red, then laughed shyly when he noticed Haru was trying to pleasure himself secretly.

"No, Makoto, It's not what you think- I was just..." Haru stuttered.

"Haru, if you want to feel good all over, you could have just asked."

Makoto got into the tub with Haru, and using one of his large hands held both of Haru's against the bathroom wall. Using the other, he reached for Haru's pulsing manhood.

"N-no... Makoto..."

Makoto smiled. "It's okay, Haru. It's going to feel amazing. Like your swimming in the biggest, cleanest pool."

Haru nodded, looking away in embarrassment.

"That's no fun, Haru, I want to see your cute little face while I pleasure you."

Haru slowly turned back to Makoto, squeezing his eyes tight. Makoto lightly grabbed Haru, and began stroking him up and down. He gradually increased his rhythm and speed.

"Mmmm, Makoto. So good."

Makoto could feel his own rock hard cock beneath the water, and he needed some attention too. He released one of Haru's hands.

"Haru- could-"

Haru, his body already filled to the brim with heat and lust, grabbed Makoto's huge manhood in his hand and began slowly, then rapidly pulling it up and down, without a second thought.

"H-Haru..."

"Makoto... aggghhh"

They picked up their pace, both moaning in ecstasy at each other's touch. Makoto could barely restrain himself from making Haru his. He grabbed Haru's moving hand, and stopped it. He pushed Haru up against the wall, pinning his hands behind him. Makoto wanted to taste Haru so bad. So, he got on his knees. Haru opened his eyes, just in time to see Makoto's warm mouth completely envelope his hard member.

"Ahhh, Makoto, Fuck."

Makoto bobbed his head, slamming it against Haru's thighs, wanting to get every inch of Haru inside his throat. He trailed his tongue up and down the throbbing organ, playing with it.

"Ahhh, Ahh, Right there, don't stop!"

Makoto complied. Haru couldn't take much more. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he came down Makoto's throat. Makoto made sure to swallow it all.

"AHHHHH!"

Makoto sucked it all down, careful not to miss a drop. Now it was his turn for some fun. He flipped Haru over, and used the water to coat his fingers. He pushed one finger into Haru's perked entrance. Haru yelped loudly, but nodded and said;

"It- It's okay, m-more."

Makoto added a second finger, and Haru moaned in pleasure. It was beginning to feel good now. Makoto began to stretch him out, scissoring the tight circle with his wet fingers. Haru's pleasure was short lived, but he knew it was going to be worth it. He let out a small groan of pain. Makoto stopped, concerned.

"I, I'm still fine. Please Makoto, I need you..." Haru whimpered.

Makoto didn't waste any more time. He held Haru open, and slowly entered the heat that was waiting for him. He was practically sucked in by Haru's convulsing body. Makoto leaned forward and began gently nibbling Haru's neck, moaning into his skin with clenched teeth.

"God damn, You're so tight. It feels amazing."

"Makoto... please, move"

Makoto began slowly moving his hips, Haru matching his speed, thrusting into him. It felt good again. He cried out.

"Nnghhh, Maki!"

This was Haru's childhood nickname for Makoto, and it sent Makoto off the edge. He grabbed Haru's legs, hoisted him up, and started slamming him hard against the bathroom wall. He hit one spot in particular, and Haru screamed in ecstasy.

"AHHHH, RIGHT THERE, FUCK!"

Makoto hit that spot over and over, feeling that he wasn't going to last much longer either, not while surrounded by Haru's heat, his face buried in his neck, immersed in his sweet scent.

"Makoto, I can't, I can't go much longer!"

"Me either Haru, let's come together!"

They both let out one final moan, Haru covering himself in his own seed, while at the same time he was being filled to the brim with Makoto's love.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh, Haru..."

Makota moaned. They layed down, still together as one, breathing heavily in the now cloudy water. Haru finally pulled himself off of Makoto, and stared out the window. High in the sky, two white doves flew side by side, making a beautiful pattern through the blue horizon.

"Haru, white doves are extremely rare, in Japan. Maybe this is a sign that it was meant to be..." Makoto said with a smile.

Haru smiled back.

_What's going to happen to us next?_

**Hey everyone:) Thanks for reading this haha. I sure hope you enjoyed :) The next part of this story, is called "You Drive Me Crazy" and it's a RinHaru fic, don't worry, plenty smut haha. The third part is going to be all three of them. Thank you for all the support, and I'm always free for suggestions :)  
**


	2. You Drive Me Crazy

Haru couldn't believe he had lowered himself to... this.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Rin's touch, but...

Rin made him feel powerless.

This all started, when Rin showed up at Haru's door, in the middle of the night.

Haru was washing the dishes, nice and full off a dinner of mackerel. Just as he was about to head up the stairs, he heard a knock at the door. All he had on was his apron and his bathing trunks, but that wasn't much different than what he usually wore. He was still dreaming about that night with Makoto... although... there was someone else.

"Who is it?"

"Haru.. it's me."

Rin...

Haru could feel his face heat up just at the mention of the name. He so desperately wanted to swim with Rin again. Every moment he spent with Rin was like no other feeling. Rin got his blood flowing.

"Haru, are you there?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

When Haru opened the door, a pitiful sight stood before him. Rin was soaked from head to toe, standing at Haru's door on a rainy night at midnight. Haru couldn't exactly read Rin's expression, but it wasn't like Rin's usual behavior. Rin had his head turned from the door, as Haru stood there examining him without his notice. Rin slowly turned his head, his damp bangs softly cascading over his face as he looked straight into the dark haired boys bright blue eyes.

"Rin...I..." Haru stuttered, glaring at the ground. Haru could feel his heart in his ears. Why was his heart beating so fast? He looked at Rin again, and could feel a shiver of excitement run down his spine. He let down his guard, and Rin caught him staring.

"Haru, don't look at me like that... I'm cold. It's raining. Move out of the way, I'm coming in."

"Ri-rin? You can't just-"

There was no stopping Rin, he pushed his way past Haru.

"Rin!" Haru shut the door and followed Rin into the living room.

Rin threw himself on the couch. He stretched his body out so that he was spread across the whole thing. He put his arms behind his head and let out an obnoxious sigh.

"Man Haru, this place isn't at all what I imagined you living in."

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm making myself comfortable."

"Rin. It's late. What are you doing here?"

Haru didn't want to be so rude to Rin. What he really wanted to do was give Rin a hug and tell him how much he's missed him. He wanted to... What did he want to do, exactly? Rin had always made him feel... strange. At the same time, he loved Makoto, and especially after that night he didn't want to ruin what they had.

"Well, I uh... I uh...I wanted to apologize to you, Haru."

Haru could feel the blood rushing to his face. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Haru, when I said I was never going to swim with you, the other day..."

Haru didn't want to think about that. Even the thought still brought him close to tears. It was so painful, those words.

"I realized that it wasn't possible soon after I said that, Haru. You're way too annoying. You won't leave my thoughts, and I hate you for that, you idiot."

Haru could feel his eyes widen in surprise, did Rin truly want to swim with him again?!

"Rin... Wh-"

"Shut up, Haru."

Rin stood up, and walked over to Haru, pinning him to the door. He breathed heavy hot breaths onto Haru's neck, causing Haru to shiver with delight.

"Rin, please, don't-"

"It's too late for that, Haru"

Rin gently kissed Haru's neck, using his tongue to explore the sweet crevices. Haru moaned quietly, and Rin's kisses traveled to Haru's lips, becoming more urgent and needy.

"Ahh~ Rin..."

Rin couldn't wait to touch Haru. He reached up Haru's apron and began lightly teasing and touching a nipple. He lifted up the shirt, and began gently began licking Haru's bare chest. Haru let out a groan, and that set Rin off. He trailed his searching tongue down Haru's chest, stopping at his trunks. Haru couldn't help but buck his hips a little, he wanted more.

"Haru... may I?"

His only response was a series of low panting noises.

Rin grinned, this is definitely what he wanted. He didn't want to be better than Haru, he wanted Haru. He used his sharp teeth to grab hold of the tight black swim trunks. God, they made Haru look so delicious like this. It was quite obvious Haru was enjoying himself, because the minute his hard shaft was released, he groaned in delight.

"Ahhhh~"

"Oh Haru, you drive me crazy..."

Rin licked Haru's member up and down for a few minutes, before slowly enveloping it into his mouth. He sucked on the head, using his tongue to massage the tip. Finally, he let Haru's cock slip to the back of his throat. He rocked his head between Haru's thighs, and was careful to lick up every drop of pre-come that slipped out.

"Gahh... Rin... ahhh, so good"

Haru's words all melted into moans as Rin moved faster and let his teeth scrape gently over his prize. At this point Haru could no longer control himself, and was rapidly thrusting into Rin's throat. Rin could take it, this is what he'd dreamed of doing for the blue eyed boy for weeks now.

Haru dug his hands into Rin's long red hair searching for more grip. This was too much. Haru had never been touched like this by anyone...besides Makoto. He thought that being with Makoto was the best he'd ever experience, but... there was something about the look in Rin's eyes that drove him wild. He wanted to enjoy Rin's nice warm mouth as long as possible. Despite that, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Rin made sure of that. However just before he could release himself, Rin pulled off.

"Wh-what's... wrong?"

"Well, now I get some fun too. Can't have you all tired out before that, can I? That was just an appetizer."

"I- I guess that makes sense. But- Please! Please touch me more! I can't bear this!"

Rin laughed with a devious smile.

"Haru, I'm going to wreak you now."

Rin licked his fingers, then reached behind the panting Haru. He teased the opening, then slowly inserted one finger, which was quickly followed by a second. He used his fingers to open a path for himself. God, Haru was just so... perfect.

"Ahhhh~ Rin! It hurt's... but, please, continue!" Ahhh~

Rin was ready for the best part. He took off what remained of his own clothes, his huge hard on visible to the world. Haru blushed, but could feel his whole body shiver in excitement for what was coming.

"Rin... please, please..."

"Please what? Haru?"

"Please... fuck me."

That was all Rin needed to hear. He grabbed Haru's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He positioned Haru's spread ass perfectly over the hard shaft, then slowly lowered him down on top. Haru screamed in pain, but Rin was lost in the feeling of Haru's heat. Oh, how he had longed for this moment. Haru felt 5x, no, even 10x better than even his wildest fantasies. This was heaven.

"Rin... Please move..."

Rin grabbed Haru's hips, and slowly began grinding his own into them in a steady rhythmic pattern. Haru's moans of pain quickly turned into pleasure, and Rin was growing more and more excited by the moment as Haru's gasping body clenched tightly around him. He felt his dick brush something soft and sensitive inside of Haru. Haru cried out louder than he ever had before.

"Haha, so this is the spot, huh Haru?"

Rin teased that spot, slowly moving past it, and touching it lightly from the inside. Haru's moans quickly grew in volume, and finally Haru shouted out

"God dammit, just fuck me already!"

Rin smiled devilishly. "You asked for it!"

Rin pulled himself out fully, then slammed all the way back in, hitting Haru's special place perfectly. This was... almost too much for Haru.

"GahhhhHH~ ahhHHH~ FuuCKKk!~

Rin continued to do this, increasing in speed and pleasure. Rin reached his head into the crook of Haru's neck and licked the sweat that had pooled there. He grabbed Haru's face and kissed him passionately, their tongues danced from mouth to mouth, Haru's moans traveling down the back of Rin's throat.

"Rin, I can't- I'm coming! AhhhhHHHHH!"

Haru's body tightened and clenched around Rin as he rode out his orgasm, spraying his white treasures all over Rin's chest, and Rin realized he couldn't hold it in anymore either.

"Haru, I'm coming t- GahhhhHHHhh~"

Rin finished inside of Haru, then slowly pulled out, both of the boys laid panting on the beds, drenched in sweat and the smell of lust.

"Haru, I've been wanting to do that, for so fuckin' long. I hate you."

Rin muttered between breaths

"I love you too, Rin" Haru said, with a smile.

But his heart had a special place for Makoto, as well.


End file.
